


First Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

## First Time

by James Rellan

Dey ain't mine 'n I made no dough offa dem.

Dedicated to my favorite beanies, Velvet and Howl. For their encouragement. 'Yeah, write sex now'.

Not betaed.

* * *

Blair tried to remain neutral and be concerned at the same time. He couldn't believe the newest TA at Rainier was hitting on him. Not that he had anything against dating guys. He'd dated a few in his time. Just something about this guy creeped him out. 

"Look, it's not even a real date. Other people will be there. What do you say?" Tom Davis looked at him earnestly. 

"Sorry, man. But I've got a boyfriend and he's kinda possessive, you know." 

Blair grabbed his backpack and edged for the door. 

Tom apparently didn't believe him. He slowly kept pace with him. "Oh, who is he? I don't remember seeing you with anyone recently." 

Blair looked at him warily. He wasn't really paranoid but years of being shot at, kidnapped and subjected to various other instances of mayhem made him take a second look at people's real motivations. "Have you been following me?" 

"You didn't answer my question." Tom moved in closer. 

"And you didn't answer mine." Blair reached out to grab the doorknob. 

Before he could open it, Jim all but slammed the door against the wall. 

"Hey, Chief." He strove for casual but hearing this conversation and Blair's accelerated heartbeat worked his overprotective nature into a near frenzy. Whoever this schmuck was he will learn to leave Blair alone. 

"Jim, hi...mmph." Blair knew he'd gone and lost his mind. Surely his macho, studly and previously straight (or so Blair assumed) roommate and partner Jim Ellison was not kissing him in the doorway of his office. In front of a witness. No of course not. He was hallucinating. 

Oh! Oh, god. That's Jim's tongue. 

Blair gave up trying to think rationally and pushed Jim into the doorframe. 

Hands. Yeah. Jim's hands on my ass. Closer. Yeah. He's hard. I'm hard. Thank you God. You rock! 

Noooo. Don't leave my lips. Okay, neck is good. 

"More," Blair whispered harshly. I have a couch. Do me now, Ellison. 

An annoying cough repeated several times. 

Jim let go of Blair just enough for the younger man to turn and see a red-faced Tom Davis. 

"Um, I think I'll, ah, go now." 

"Be my guest," Jim said looking like a panther that hadn't gotten any in quite some time and didn't intend to share his current bounty. He snarled at Tom over Blair's head. 

Tom took the hint and bolted. 

"Thanks, Jim." Now that his partner no longer had a lock on his lips, Blair wondered if maybe Jim kissed him just to get rid of Tom. That wouldn't explain away the erection doing its best to punch through Jim's pants. But Blair knew the depths of obfuscation and could accept any explanation Jim chose to give no matter how flimsy. 

Jim kept one arm around Blair's waist and reached out for the door with the other. The Sentinel shut the door firmly and locked it. 

Blair tried to speak. He wasn't...he...no excuse...no...oh god. 

Wait a minute, I liked that shirt. 

Pants look so funny sailing across my office. 

Hey, when did Jim get naked? 

Jim helped Blair wrap his legs around his waist and aligned their cocks together. 

"Yesyesyes. Jim. God, yes, more." 

Jim latched on to Blair's neck right on his most sensitive pulse point and sucked. He pounded Blair into the couch cushions. He came all over both of them when Blair bit his ear. 

Blair yelled, "Jim!" as he arched up coming hard. 

"Mine," Jim sighed laying on Blair like a warm if sticky blanket. 

"Mine," Blair agreed. 

* * *

End First Time by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
